


You Danced All Over My Heart

by Illenjoyluhansmayo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illenjoyluhansmayo/pseuds/Illenjoyluhansmayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Kai hate each other. Period.<br/>They've been at each other's throats since they met each other at SM Performing Art High School, and nothing will change that.<br/>Or so they thought.<br/>When Kai's partner bails on him for the upcoming dance competition, Sehun does something that no one saw coming.<br/>Are Sehun and Kai really destined to be enemies?<br/>Is there really that much difference between love and hate?<br/>-<br/>Kai nods, staring at his shoes. "You don't like me. I don't like you. That's clear, right?"<br/>Sehun nods confidently. "Of course."<br/>Kai nods again. "So don't take this too seriously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my AFF account (same username as ao3), so don't go reporting me for plagiarism or whatever.

Sehun hunches over, gasping for breath as sweat drips off his forehead. He allows himself thirty seconds of recovery before heading over to the music player to start the track again. His teacher had assigned them a huge dance assignment, and, though others argued it was fine, he felt the choreography didn’t seem quite right, no matter how much he tweaked it. The track begins again, and he stands up, taking steady breaths to calm himself.

He begins again, chanting the moves in his head as he goes.  
_‘Left, right, left, left, right, left, jump, slide, right, left, right’_  
He curses and straightens. It's not working. He doesn't know what's missing, but he knows there's something. He swears loudly and leans into the wall behind him, the sweat making his shirt stick to him like a second skin. He sinks down against the wall, his breathing heavy and loud. The track continues in the background, only serving to aggravate him even more. An obnoxious laugh snaps him out of his self-pity. And, of course, who other would be here to annoy him than the one and only Kim Jongin? He sighs, not even bothering to cast the boy a second glance. “Fuck off, Kai.” He can feel the boy’s smirk from the other side of the room.  
“Something not right, Sehun-ah?”  
Sehun grits his teeth.  
“I said fuck off,”  
That laugh again.  
“Sehun-ah, you shouldn’t be rude to your elders like this. It’s very disrespectful.”  
Sehun's just about to get up and push the boy out of the training room himself when Kai speaks up again.  
“You know, as your elder and all, I know exactly what you’re doing wrong.”  
Sehun cracks open an eye to glare at him venomously.  
“Sure you do. Now fuck off.”  
Another laugh.  
“Oh, my heart just _skipped a beat!_ I can feel the love from here, Hunnie,”  
Sehun groans.  
“Just go. I’m not in the mood.”  
“Fine, fine, I’ll go.”  
Kai leaves again, and though the room is completely silent, Sehun can feel the obnoxious voice echoing through his head.  
_‘Something not right, Sehun-ah?’_  
He huffs and gets to his feet, heading to the music player and hitting ‘the play button again.  
_‘Sehun-ah, you shouldn’t be rude to your elders like this. It’s very disrespectful.’_  
He gets into position again and starts the choreography with a newfound passion.  
_‘You know, as your elder and all, I know exactly what you’re doing wrong.’_  
He continues the dance, knowing full well that it still isn’t right, as usual.  
_‘Oh, my heart just skipped a beat, I can feel the love from here, Hunnie,’_  
He grits his teeth and pushes through the choreography almost violently.  
_‘Oh, my heart just skipped a beat,’_  
His movements slow slightly.  
_‘Heart just skipped a beat,’_  
His movements have almost completely ceased.  
_‘Skipped a beat,’_  
Sehun stops moving and opens his eyes.  
“Fuck.”  
He had missed the beat on one of the moves, throwing the rest of the choreography off completely. That had been the problem the whole time.  
He kicks the wall in frustration.  
It's not his mistake that frustrates him, no. It's that fact that it's obvious Kai had known. And Kai knows that Sehun knows that.  
He starts the music again, and the relief of fixing the problem was blatantly overwhelmed by the fact that it had been Kim Kai who had fixed it.  
The next day at lessons, Sehun marches into the classroom, blatantly ignoring Kai’s smirk as he passes.  
He fumes for the entirety of the lesson, soft growls escaping his gritted teeth every now and then. When the bell rings, he rushes off to his next lesson, dance specialist, before Kai can catch up.  
Of course, there’s really not much point to his rushing, seeing as Kai is in every single one of his fucking lessons.  
A few minutes after Sehun collapses into his seat, Kai plops into the one next to his with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
“Hey, Sehun-ah. You feeling okay today? You seem kinda off-beat,”  
Sehun actually growls and chucks his pencil at Kai’s face, which Kai promptly catches, much to Sehun’s irritation.  
“So did you figure out the problem in your choreography? I mean, not that there was just one, but-“  
Fortunately, Sehun is spared from Kai’s jabs as the teacher walks in, a strict and stern woman in her thirties.  
“So, class, I have an announcement to make today! Everyone settle down!”  
The class quietens immediately at the mention of an announcement, a rare occurrence at their school.  
She taps her fingers against the desk absent-mindedly as she looks at all of them.  
“Our school has been chosen to nominate one of our students and a partner of his/her choice to represent us in the state dance competition.”  
The class is silent for a moment, before everyone breaks into chatter, excitedly talking about how they’re going to enter, and what they would perform.  
The teacher raps her fingers against the table loudly, and everyone winces before silencing again. She clears her throat.  
“There will be an audition in three weeks’ time to decide who will be representing our school. You may present a piece of your choice, alone, and will have two minutes or under to do it.”  
The class is silent again, and before the chatter can start, she coughs loudly.  
“That will be all. Now, everyone open your textbooks to page 276, ‘Syncopation in Jazz music’…”  
The class is given no time to process the information as she ploughs into the lesson unforgivingly. For the rest of the day, Sehun’s mind is whirring with possibilities. Hip hop? Slow dance? Contemporary? There are so many options. By the end of the day, he has got a song in his mind, and a rough choreography to go with it. This is his big chance, what he’s been waiting for all this time, the possibility of making it huge in the industry. Everyone knows that the competition will be buzzing with scouts from all companies, especially the big ones. He’s also seen Kai’s thoughtful expression throughout the day, one that mirrors his own, and he’s certain of one thing; Kim Kai’s not gonna get in the way of his dreams this time.  
He spends time and time again perfecting his choreography, tweaking and fixing until he knows everything is right, and then tweaking and fixing some more.  
Soon, the audition day has come, and the school is buzzing with excitement. He changes into his outfit, a pair of black jeans and a loose white button-up shirt with vigour. As he stands in the locker room, stuffing his uniform into his gym bag haphazardly, too excited to care about its wrinkled state, a few kids glance at him, one of them giving him what looks like a pitying look. He shrugs and grabs his shoes off the bench, tying them tightly.  
He takes a deep breath, stepping out into the audition room. The teachers all give him friendly smiles, knowing him for being a star dance student. He takes another deep breath and clears his throat, bowing.  
"Oh Sehun, class 907D. Age sixteen."  
They all nod at him and he walks over to the music player in slow, rehearsed steps, and inserting his CD, setting the track.  
When the music starts, he closes his eyes and starts the choreography, tuning out the stares of the teachers. He feels himself slipping up here and there, sneakers skidding on the marble. At one point, he actually falls to the floor, and has basically given up. He rights himself and pushes through the choreo, gritting his teeth in frustration. When the music ends, he opens his eyes, and the judges give him unreadable expressions.  
"Thank you, Oh Sehun, you are dismissed. You will be notified of the results shortly."  
Sehun nods resignedly, bowing.  
"Thank you for your time."  
He steps outside, before hitting his head against the wall with a loud groan. "Sehun, you idiot, you blew it completely, fuck, fuck, fuck,"  
He is snapped out of his self-berating at the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
Of course. Kai.  
Sehun sighs and moves out of the way, gesturing for Kai to go into the audition room. Kai brushes past Sehun, giving him an odd look and muttering 'idiot' under his breath, before stepping in.  
Sehun groans again and hits his forehead against the wall again, swearing quietly before sighing and heading to the lockers to get changed back into his uniform.  
All throughout the day, people stare inconspicuously at Sehun, muttering between themselves and pointing. Sehun rants about it to his best friend, Luhan at lunch.  
"They keep talking about me," he whines like a six year old, and Luhan looks at him in disbelief. "Sehun, can't you see you were set up?"  
Luhan groans in exasperation when Sehun shakes his head.  
The day passes quickly, and when Sehun gets home, he collapses onto the bed with a drawn out groan.  
The next day at school, the word is spread that the results are up, and Sehun doesn't bother checking, instead he just hangs back and watches as the students swarm around the paper pinned to the notice board.  
Obviously, it's Kai. It always has been.  
He just sighs and leans his head back against the wall, blowing his fringe out of his face.  
A dry laugh sounds from behind him, and he turns with a halfhearted scowl.  
"Why are you here, Kai? Go celebrate your success,"  
Kai chuckles again, dryly, giving him that same odd look that he had been receiving for the past day.  
"Sehun-ah, has it even occurred to you that you might have been set up?"  
Sehun groans and turns away from Kai with a huff.  
"I don't want your sympathy, Kai. You won fair and square."  
He turns to walk away, but a hand reaches out and clamps around his wrist.  
Sehun turns, and stares at the tanned hand that is fastened around his wrist. His gaze shifts to Kai's face, then back to their joined hands.  
"Let go of me."  
He says quietly. Kai shakes his head.  
"Sehun, those guys in 908B rigged your shoes. They put powder in your shoes before you changed," Kai tells him insistently.  
Sehun shakes his hand out of Kai's grip and scoffs.  
"I told you I don't want your pity."  
He turns away and storms to home group, ignoring the tingle of his wrist.  
Sehun doesn't speak to Kai for a week after that.  
He simply sits and watches as Kai and his partner, a long-haired girl called Soojung, rehearse their dance, a slow contemporary piece. Soon there are three days till the performance, and the two are rehearsing harder than ever, with small crowds now forming to watch them practice everyday.  
Sehun has to hold back sniggers when the sees the smitten expression on Soojung's face whenever Kai is around her.  
Kai glides around Soojung, before wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around in the air, but almost tripping on his own feet at one point and barely staying upright. He lets of Soojung with a huff, dropping her on the ground none-too-gently and groaning.  
"Soojung, if you don't lean back when I pick you up, I'm gonna lose my balance,"  
Soojung snaps out of her lovestruck stupor.  
"P-pick me up? When? Any time's fine for me..."  
Sehun holds back a snigger at Kai's bewildered (and utterly clueless) expression.  
Soojung has gone back into her Kai-world, so Kai simply shakes his head.  
"We're done here. Come back tomorrow when your head is working properly."  
With that, he storms off, and Sehun's grin grows.  
He has watched them practise each part so many times that he could probably dance Soojung's part himself.  
The day of the performance, the entire school is positively swarming with excited students.  
They whisper and point at the new schools pulling up at the front.  
"That's Jung Hoseok!"  
One boy says, pointing excitedly.  
"They say he's never lost a dance battle!"  
Another girl points at a extremely pretty and thin girl with brown hair.  
"Rumour has it, Seolhyun can do a FULL split jump in midair!"  
By the time all the schools roll up, the oval is completely filled, and the stage has almost been set up completely.  
All the performers have gone inside to do a last-minute dress rehearsal.  
Sehun hears a girl named Victoria whispering something about Kai turning down Soojung during practise yesterday, and he snorts.  
As if that was unexpected.  
Sehun leans back against the wall, watching as students flock around the other school excitedly, introducing themselves and boasting about their school's contestants.  
Suddenly, someone runs to Sehun's teacher, who had been standing a few feet from Sehun.  
It's Kai, dressed in tight black pants and a loose white blouse.  
"Soojung,"  
He pants,trying to catch his breath.  
"Where's Soojung?"  
The teacher stares at him, panic forming in her eyes.  
"What, she's not here?"  
Kai shakes his head frantically, and the teacher's eyes widen.  
"Jongin, we don't have time for this, you're on in five minutes!"  
She gestures behind them, where the schools and visitors are already seated, waiting for the event to start.  
Kai nods.  
"I know, I know, but she hasn't turned up yet!"  
The teacher groans.  
"When did you last see her?"  
Kai chews his lip.  
"Yesterday, during practice."  
Sehun snorts. "She's not coming. That girl only agreed to do the dance because she likes you, you fucktard,"  
Kai whimpers before burying his head in his hands.  
"I can't do it. I can't do it without her."  
The teacher pats him on the back.  
"I'm sorry, Jongin. We will be discussing this behaviour with Ms Jung tomorrow, but there's nothing we can do now."  
Kai, nods, sighing, before turning back to head up to the stage.  
For the first time, Sehun feels an inkling of pity for Kai. Sehun knows what it's like to have everything planned out, to work hard on something, and then lose it. He's far too familiar with that feeling.  
Kai steps up onto the stage, and taps the mic. The crowd goes wild when he appears, and he looks down, embarrassed.  
He opens his mouth to speak.  
"Hey guys, some of you may know me as the contestant who would be representing SM high."  
The crowd erupts into cheers again, and he raises a hand, hushing them.  
"So, originally, my partner was supposed to be one of my classmates, a girl who I've worked with a few times."  
Kai pauses here, and Sehun's eyes fall on the bandages wrapped around Kai's ankle.  
"Unfortunately, something came up..."  
They shift to Kai's posture, how he stands with his weight on one leg. Did he hurt the other one while practising?  
"And my partner wasn't able to make it today."  
Sehun can relate. Kai has worked too hard on this, he worked too hard to deserve this. Sehun finds himself walking forward slowly, his mind blank. He speeds up, before breaking into a full sprint. He dashes around the stage, to the back, hearing Kai's voice continue.  
"Due to her absence, I'm afraid that performing today is gonna be pretty tough for our school..."  
Sehun bursts out of the curtains onto the stage, and over 500 pairs of eyes shift to him.  
Kai stares at him in bewilderment, but Sehun doesn't spare him a glance, smoothly pushing him out of the way and taking the mic.  
"As Kai was saying, due to his original partner's absence, performing will be difficult, but with the audience's support, we can do it. So will you guys give us another five minutes to prepare?"  
The crowd erupts into cheers, and Sehun cringes as he feels Kai's stare boring into the side of his head. When the curtains close again, Sehun turns around, starting to unbutton his shirt as he jogs towards the changeroom.  
Kai grabs his arm and yanks him back furiously.  
"What the fuck are you doing? I told you I can't d-"  
Sehun cuts him off with a glare.  
"Get ready, it starts in five."  
He mutters before turning away and jogging off again. Kai follows him insistently, hurling insults at Sehun.  
He runs into the change room, taking a white shirt off the shelf hurriedly, ignoring Kai.  
"You know I can't dance without her, why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me that much? I can't do this alone, you idio-"  
Sehun disregards Kai, slipping his shirt off.  
Kai squawks and turns away.  
"What the fuck, Sehun, put your shirt back-"  
"You're not."  
Kai stammers and turns back to Sehun, who is pulling the white shirt over his head.  
"What?"  
Sehun sighs loudly.  
"You're not doing it alone."  
Kai's eyes widen.  
"But Soojung's not here, and no one else knows the choreography..."  
Sehun huffs.  
"I do. Now go on stage and get in position."  
Kai's eyes widen even further, if possible.  
"Wait- you mean, you... wait-"  
Sehun sighs and shoves him outside.  
"Get into position. Go."  
Kai stumbles away, still stuttering in surprise, and Sehun slips on a pair of black pants.  
He's fastening the tie on his shirt when he sees Luhan walk in behind him through the reflection of the mirror.  
Luhan raises an eyebrow.  
"Are you doing what I think you are?"  
Sehun doesn't answer, refusing to take his eyes off the shirt's ties.  
Luhan sighs.  
"You're doing a good thing, Sehunnie."  
Sehun sighs, nodding before storming past him onto the stage.  
He finds Kai standing in position behind the curtain, and takes station next to him. Kai turns to him at once, questions spilling out of his mouth.  
"How can you do this, you don't know the choreo, and you're not flexible enough, you'll need to do the splits and everything and I've never tried it with you, how do-"  
"Kai. Shut up."  
Kai shuts up.  
"I know the choreo just fine, and I think I'll be flexible enough. Now shut up, we're starting."  
With that, he turns away again, resuming his position.  
The curtains open, and the crowd is silent, completely dumbfounded.  
_'How?'_ They wonder. _'How did the two worst enemies of SM High end up doing a duet? How will they?'_  
The music starts, and Sehun straightens, closing his eyes.  
_'Pretend it's Luhan hyung,'_  
He chants in his head as he spins into Kai's arm.  
_'Just Luhan hyung,'_  
He takes two steps away, before running into a split jump, barely hearing the awed gasp of the crowd.  
_'Luhan hyung, it's Luhan hyung,'_  
Kai's hands clamp onto his waist, fingers splaying across the strip of skin between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his pants, and a shiver runs across his spine.  
_'That never happens with Luhan hyung, though...'_  
He falls back into Kai's arms, leaning back as he's spun around in circles. He lets Kai place him down on the ground gently, and he slides into the splits smoothly, feeling Kai's grip falter in surprise, and he squeezes the arm that he's clutching onto in reassurance.  
Kai dips him, before spinning him one last time, then pulling him back as the music slows.  
They both have their fingers intertwined, pressed between their bodies, and their foreheads touching.  
Sehun feels his heart against his throat, and Kai's breath fanning across his cheeks. Kai smells like vanilla and something else, maybe lime. The music has long since stopped, and the audience is silent for a few seconds, before breaking into applause so loud that Sehun flinches slightly.  
They stay in that position, and Sehun thinks about how much easier it is to dance with Kai than the other partners he's had.  
Dancing with Kai is different than anything Sehun has ever done. He feels a connection, even without words. They can read each other plainly, through actions and gestures in dance. Sehun's instructor always tells him that's a really rare quality in two dancers, but Sehun thinks that if it's between Kai and him, he'd rather not have it at all.  
When the curtains close, Sehun breaks away from Kai's grip, turning away to the change rooms without a word. Any connection he had felt moments ago snaps.  
He flings his shoes to the side of the room, throwing the discarded shirt to the floor and slipping his old one on roughly. He's not quite sure why he's so angry, and the fact that he doesn't have a reason for being angry makes him angrier. Before Kai or anyone can find him again, he changes his clothes, picks up his bag and heads back into the crowd, pulling his hood over his head so that no one will recognise him.  
Soon after he arrives at his seat, his phone starts ringing incessantly, and he sighs. Luhan.  
He picks up.  
"What."  
"Well that's a nice greeting, Sehun."  
"Are you calling to laugh at me? Go ahead, I'll put my phone on mute."  
He hears a sigh on the line.  
"Sehun, I don't know why you did what you did, but it really was a good thing to do. I'm proud of you,"  
"Don't get all emotional, hyung. I'm not entirely sure why I did that either."  
"Okay, whatever. I'm just happy. Now that that's out of the way, _what the fuck_ ."  
"What."  
"Kai and you are fucking dope together! No one had words to describe how amazing that performance was!"  
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, because that's the last time it's happening."  
"What, why? It was amazing, like you two were meant for each other!"  
Sehun scoffs.  
"For two reasons. One: unless you realised, that was the female part I danced to then. That's not happening again. Two: just cause I did one little thing, doesn't mean I like him or anything. He's still a dick."  
He hears Luhan chuckle on the other side.  
"Well you pulled off that female part ten times better than any girl. Everyone was talking about it. Pretty sure the guy next to me popped a boner when you did the splits."  
Sehun chokes on air.  
"This conversation is over," he mumbles, before hanging up, a blush colouring his cheeks.  
He sits through the rest of the night quietly, occasional audience members recognising him even through his hoodie, and congratulating him. One little girl asks for a picture with him, and he poses, slightly bewildered.  
"Why?" he asks curiously as she pockets her phone. She beams at him.  
"So that when oppa is a big idol, I can say that I knew him before he was famous!"  
With that, she gives him a wink and bounds off, and Sehun is not sure if he should be scared or flattered.  
The rest of the night goes smoothly, and by the time the end has come, everyone is chatting happily, although the hot topic of the night is admittedly still Sehun and Kai's dance.  
After everyone has left, Sehun silently helps to pack away all the chairs, shying away from anyone who approaches him. As he carries a stack of chairs into the store room, he sees Kai approach him, and he panics, turning to the nearest person (who happens to be his not-so-amused math teacher) and shoving the stack of chairs in their hands before picking up his bag and leaving, shouting a farewell to the music teacher, who gives him a grateful smile in return.  
The next day at school, Sehun tries his best to blend in, but to no avail, because once again he's the subject of much pointing and whispering. At least it's for a good reason, this time. He hopes so, anyway.  
He sits on the other side of the room from Kai in all of his lessons, ignoring the pointed looks the other is giving him.  
In History lesson, Soojung flounces into the classroom snootily as if nothing ever happened, and Sehun is overcome with the sudden urge to punch her.  
She stands at the front of the classroom, smirking at Kai.  
"Oh, no, Kai oppa, did your partner bail on you for the dance competition?"  
Kai raises an eyebrow at her, not saying anything.  
"That's too bad, oppa, I guess you didn't get to perform! I'm sorry to hear that!"  
She opens her eyes comically wide, and Sehun hums loudly.  
"Well I guess there's no need to be sorry, Soojung, cause he ended up performing after all!"  
The entire class has gone silent, watching the exchange.  
Soojung narrows her eyes, turning to Kai.  
"What? You performed?"  
Kai shrugs, and she fumes.  
"How? You didn't have a fucking partner!"  
Luhan cuts in. "He found a last-minute substitute, one that was even better than the original."  
Soojung huffs.  
"Who? Who was it?"  
Everyone looks to Sehun, but he shakes his head.  
"It doesn't matter who it was, but the point is that Kai got a chance to perform, right?"  
Soojung curses through her teeth.  
"Whatever."  
She growls before sinking into her seat with a scowl.  
The rest of the lesson is spent with Soojung sending Sehun and Kai glares sporadically, with the both of them ignoring her blatantly, and the class watching in amusement.  
When the bell goes, Sehun packs his books and rushes off quickly, only to curse in his head as someone grabs his wrist.  
"Sehun, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
Sehun shakes his head frantically, trying to wriggle his wrist out of Kai's grip.  
"No, not really, I'm kinda busy and I have to go to lessons, so no,"  
Kai sighs.  
"Let me rephrase. Sehun, I need to talk to you so shut the fuck up and come with me."  
Sehun groans as he's dragged along to an empty music room.  
"What do you want?" he huffs when the door is closed, and Kai leans against the wall.  
"Why did you fill in for the dance?"  
Sehun sighs at Kai's question.  
"I don't know either, okay? I don't know. So I'd appreciate it if everyone stopped fucking asking."  
Kai holds up his hands in surrender.  
"Okay, okay, just... thanks. It was really nice of you."  
Sehun nods.  
"Yeah, whatever, can I go now?"  
Kai hesitates.  
"Wait. Sehun, what forms of dance are you familiar with?"  
Sehun shrugs.  
"I'm okay with most, why?"  
Kai shakes his head.  
"You did pretty well with it. And how did you know the choreography?  
Sehun laughs.  
"You guys rehearsed so much that most people who were watching knew it."  
Kai nods abashedly.  
"Anyway, thanks... for filling in. I really appreciate it."  
Sehun nods.  
"Whatever. It doesn't mean I like you or anything."  
Kai nods, staring at his shoes. "You don't like me. I don't like you. That's clear, right?"  
Sehun nods confidently. "Of course."  
Kai nods again. "So don't take this too seriously."  
And then he leans closer and they're kissing, Kai's hands on Sehun's neck, thumbs skimming his cheekbones, and Sehun tells himself to let go.  
_'Don't take it seriously.'_ he tells himself as his hands find purchase in Kai's hair, tugging softly as their lips mold.  
_'Don't take it seriously.'_  
But Sehun stops chanting it after a while, because it becomes unnecessary when his thoughts become incoherent.  
Sehun finds himself backed up against the piano, his body pressed flush against Kai's, but the gap between them still feels like too much, as Sehun slings an arm around Kai's waist to bring him closer.  
Kai swipes his tongue across Sehun's lower lip, and Sehun growls softly, tightening his grip on Kai's hair as his other hand comes behind him to hold onto the edge of the piano tightly, keeping him rooted as a familiar heat begins to grow in Sehun's stomach.  
He tilts his head to get better access to Kai's lips, the vanilla-lime scent that he used to find irritating now clouding his head, hazing it.  
Kai takes Sehun's hand from where it grips the edge of the piano, intertwining the fingers with his own. Sehun is reminded of that night at the dance competition, where they held a similar position.  
_'Stop, stop, stop.'_  
Sehun's mind chants.  
_'This is wrong. Sehun, stop.'_  
Sehun slowly pulls away, looking at his feet pointedly.  
_'That wasn't meant to happen.'_  
He leans back, away from Kai, but he can still feel Kai's scrutinizing gaze on him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Kai asks softly, but his voices comes out raspy and breathless, only feeding the growing fire in Sehun's stomach.  
Sehun looks away.  
"What the fuck was that?"  
He asks softly, not looking Kai in the eye.  
He doesn't receive an answer.  
"Kai, _what the fuck was that?"_  
"It's Jongin." the other corrects automatically, and Sehun thinks for some reason of how the older normally despises people calling him Jongin.  
Sehun shakes his head.  
"That's not the point. I asked what the fuck that was."  
Jongin hums.  
"It was a kiss. A very nice one, too. I don't know about you, but I rather enjoyed it."  
Sehun feels a spark of anger at the fact that Jongin can joke so easily at a time like this.  
"And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to initiate a _kiss_ with someone that you hate?"  
He feels Jongin's breath tickle his cheek, the warm air blowing across it.  
"Actually Sehun-ah, you will find that I never agreed to this hate-deal. I have never once admitted to hating you. I simply used to think that you could be quite irritating and was not too fond of you. Although now I am reiterating."  
Sehun clenches his jaw. "Well then why the fuck are you always such a dick to me?"  
The older boy just hums thoughtfully again.  
"I think you're a dick to me more than I am to you, Sehun. I was just teasing."  
Sehun opens his mouth to give a witty comeback, but nothing comes out. Instead, he asks, "Well what now, then, Jongin?"  
It's the first time Sehun has ever said the name, and he quite likes the way it rolls off his tongue. Apparently Jongin likes it too, judging by the way his grip tightens on Sehun's hand as he whispers, "This." before leaning in to capture Sehun's lips again.  
-  
Jongin and Sehun walk into the cafeteria together, hiding smiles behind stoic faces.  
"Hey!" Luhan yells, bounding up to Sehun and Kai. "You two disappeared last lesson! Where the fuck were you?"  
Sehun shrugs.  
"I had to think about some things."  
At this, Jongin snorts, and Sehun elbows him in the ribs.  
Luhan watches the exchange with wide eyes.  
"Oh my god... you two- what the fuck is happening..."  
He whispers, staring at the two dancers who are now smiling at each other like idiots, before walking away quietly.  
A student notices Sehun and Jongin standing in the middle of the cafeteria, and yells "Hey!" over the noise of everyone's chatter.  
She stands on one of the table, clapping her hands.  
"Let's welcome back our two new superstars!"  
The entire cafeteria bursts into applause and Sehun and Jongin look at each other bewilderedly.  
"Hey, hey, what's happening?" Jongin shouts over the voices of everyone. The girl beams.  
"You two were selected to be trainees at some huge-ass entertainment company, they have a group, ready to debut in less than a year, for you two to join together! It's all set, you two hit the fucking jackpot!"  
Sehun and Jongin stare at each other, eyes wide.  
The music teacher walks up to them, handing each of them a white envelope with pink writing at the top.  
"Congratulations, boys." she beams, before heading out of the room, accidentally bumping into a shellshocked Soojung.  
The two boys open their envelopes excitedly, feeling dozens of pairs of eyes on them. They're greeted with three bold, sharp letter, boldened in silver.  
_EXO._


	2. SEQUEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~

YO YO EVERYONE JUST HERE TO LET Y'ALL KNOW THAT THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IS FINALLY UP

LINK:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942492/chapters/18156931

sorry idk how to link guys i'm really bad with ao3  
yep thats basically it lmao ^^  
xxx


End file.
